An Addicting Punishment
by Apurvachan
Summary: Yukiko wishes to attain Bankai by training hard but a certain stoic faced Taichou is disturbing her concentration. When he volunteers to train her she scoffs that the very cause of her problems would never manage that. But Byakuya has some tricks under his sleeves and punishments that Yukiko can't get enough of! ByakuyaXOC


**An Addicting Punishment (A Byakuya Kuchiki one shot for XTheMythicalPrincessX)**

XTheMythicalPrincessX

Name: Yukiko Shimizu

Age: whatever Byakuya's age is XD

Zanpaktou: Moho Kage  
-Shikai- Datach, my shadow (it looks like any sword but with a black hilt with a black ribbon.)  
~once said her shadow detaches (shadow person is completely black, like a shadow running around) and becomes like another person. It is used as a distraction or it teases the other person so that she can attack at will. Once the shadow is hit that part of the shadow disappears but it is not hurt (it laughs it off). It is a good dodger so it's not hit very often, but it will go away when her spiritual energy is almost gone or she goes unconscious.

Characteristics (as in likes, dislikes, etc.):-  
-Likes: sleep, being with friends, laughing, music, singing, dancing, cold days, water/swimming/ice/snow, sleep, sweets, flowers, music, quietness, a good fight

-Dislikes: being made fun of, hot weather, being woken up, large crowds, loud music, annoying people, being bored, bad news, seeing people sad, being alone, being stared/laughed at, mornings, loud people, over hyper people, too quiet people

Quirks- when nervous she bites her nails, and when bored she twists her hair.

Crush: Byakuya

. /i/spire4/_ (more or less, but have very blue eyes)

**One shot start:**

The lithe form of Yukiko Shimizu concentrated hard at the task at hand; as she held the hilt of her Zanpakutou while releasing her reiatsu along with Moho Kage, being one with the spirit as if having a silent conversation with it. Her bright blue eyes flashed open as she started her training in the training grounds of the 1st Division barracks. The black hilt gleamed in the sun as she whipped the sword in air, her shadow flickering for a moment or two then becoming stable at her feet. Then as if on cue, having a mind of its own, the shadow left the ground while travelling at a blurring speed across the walls before coming at rest near the door, waiting for its master's command before suddenly disappearing into thin air. Yukiko sighed in frustration before retracting her Zanpakutou in a swift motion back in its sheath. Staring at the cause of her loss of concentration, her initial irritation quickly vanished into a wave of nervousness. Staring at her sweaty form was none other than the Taichou of 6th Division, the great noble Byakuya Kuchiki. 'Obnoxious brat' her mind added as she stared right back at him. In spite of working under the Sotaichou of the Gotei 13 himself, she was never as much flustered in his presence as that of the Kuchiki head.

Though his stoic face revealed nothing, Byakuya was quite impressed with the 3rd seat's training session. He had been observing her right since the beginning and her determination was reflected in her elegant movements. Her flowing black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and the sweat dripping from her spent body made her Shihakusho cling to her curvaceous form. To a stranger, she would have appeared to be a ninja in training though he was none the wiser. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before continuing on his path towards Yamamoto Sotaicho's chambers where he had to submit some paperwork. Unknown to the passing Taichou he had just left the said 3rd seat seething in rage for disturbing her focus. Had he turned back before entering the large Shoji door in front of him, he would have noticed the daggers that her blue orbs were throwing in his direction. Fuming and cursing her luck Yukiko resumed her training albeit with lesser peace of mind than before. Hand it over to the spoilt Byakushi, as Yachiru called him, to spoil her morning. But her heart was flipping at the thought that he had acknowledged her presence, sending a pleasant chill through her body. Strange, she thought, never before had she acted in this way before, more so because of a man. A handsome man, her heart reminded her and she couldn't help but blush at the thoughts that invaded her mind. She shook her head as if to get rid of them, before resuming her earlier stance.

A good few hours later, a bone tired Yukiko sat down on the ground, wiping her face with the wet cloth in hand. Her training was successful to say the least and she had to admit that at this rate she would definitely achieve Bankai sooner or later. Grinning widely at the thought, she got up once again to practice. "Datach, my shadow", she called out as the shadow flickered back to life while she pranced across the ground, piercing the air around her with the Zanpakutou and commanding her silhouette to follow suite. She was reaching her limit but Yukiko knew that if she continued just a bit longer, maybe…without a warning her shadow slowed to a stop and vanished into thin air, _again_. She cried out in anger and her murderous eyes traced the culprit to a certain someone standing on the porch leading to the grounds, watching her intently. A certain someone with slate grey eyes, black hair adorned by a Kenseikan and a white scarf made up of pure silk with the same stoic expression that he held before. Striding up to the steps leading to the porch, disregarding all norms of respect, Yukiko stormed toward Byakuya before demanding, "What the hell is your problem?" the noble considered her for a moment, before replying in his infamous monotone. "I don't know about mine, but surely know about yours."

Flustered by this answer, eyes flashing with rage, she could have well beheaded him had it not been for some miraculous reserve of patience. "And what might that be?" she asked in a manner that would have shamed Kenpachi Zaraki's rudeness. "Lack of focus", came a voice from behind her ear as she whipped her head a fraction of a second too late to see Byakuya standing behind her. In a swift movement, he had his hand on her waist and they were shunpoing their way away from the 1st Division. "Where…where are y-you taking m-me?" she stuttered out of breath from the sudden speed. "We shall carry out this arrangement somewhere more private." He stated in a brisk manner, unfazed by the proximity in their body space. When he noticed the arching eye brows of the petite Shinigami he was holding, he replied in the same demeanour, "I do not wish to be seen by prying eyes lest they might think I have started a training school within the Gotei. That would be a serious insult to the prestige of the Academy." Letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, Yukiko relaxed her fatigued muscles a bit before wondering how she was going to focus anyway with '_him_' around. After all he was the cause of her so called 'lack of concentration' in the first place. But her mind was focusing with acute precision as to how he held her close and she seemed to be fitting perfectly as if moulded that way. The way his hand grasped her waist tightly as fearing to let go; the strong musky scent of cinnamon that was wafting from him made her weak in the knees. She would be in no mind to stand straight, least of all to train taking into consideration all these factors, she mused while blushing heavily.

Finally coming to a rest in the courtyard of the 6th Division, Byakuya let go of Yukiko, much to her disappointment which she displayed with an evident pout. The lack of warmth surrounding her felt like a great loss, even though they were standing in the warm breeze of a summer evening. She soon realised why he had done so and began blushing a deep crimson. Standing with his mouth agape was Abarai Renji, staring at his Taichou and the 3rd Seat with eyes full of shock and suspicion. If he hadn't known the noble for years, he would have doubted the circumstance that must have transpired between them. But given the current situation, he knew for sure that his Taichou given his heartless and cold bearings was definitely not a homosexual. The presence of Yukiko would make any man run for his money, for the woman, besides being a great fighter was indeed beautiful. She hadn't been ranked 2nd among 'the most wanted women in Seireitei' in the Shinigami Men's Association poll for nothing, he mused (Rangiku being the first for obvious reasons). "I will prefer not to be disturbed by anyone while I assist 3rd seat Shimizu, is that understood Abarai?" the stoic voice held authority and Renji wasn't stupid enough to question it. Nodding absently, he disappeared into the barracks mumbling something on the lines of being drunk without sake.

The moment Abarai was out of his line of sight, Byakuya grabbed Yukiko by her waist again, shunpoing towards his own 'private' training area. He let the girl in his arms go but stood quite near her, much to her discomfort. "Now", his stoic voice assumed an echo in the hollow room, resounding with a creepy effect. "The most important rule that goes with training for a Shinigami to achieve perfection is concentration, which you already lack." With this much motivation from Byakuya, Yukiko was sure that whatever success towards perfection that she would have achieved without him was now unattainable. Scowling at him while crossing her arms, she muttered, "Well then teach me, that's why I have been supposedly brought here, haven't I?" No sooner had these words left her mouth; he was behind her in an instant, clutching her hands tightly on her Zanpakutou. "Concentrate on your reiatsu, don't let it get haphazard and out of control", saying is easier than doing she mentally scoffed trying to ignore the butterflies somersaulting in her stomach. Finally she somehow managed to coax the shadow to start moving and stabilize. But maintaining a solid form was difficult with Byakuya's warm breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck. The shadow swayed like a drunkard before disappearing and Yukiko's grip on Moho Kage slackened.

"It's not surprising that you have such a weak concentration, you lack the proper tact to hold your ground", his velvety voice whispered in her ear. She should have been infuriated at this remark, fuming even but the current situation was well beyond her grasp now. His breath fanning on her cool skin sent shivers down her spine and caused her to moan softly. Hearing this Byakuya smirked and whispered slowly, "I think a punishment will teach you the proper way to train." Through half lidded eyes, she watched him take her by the shoulders and turn her around. Drawing closer to her, he encircled her waist in his grip with a smirk on his face and eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion. He closed the gap between them and lightly placed his lips on her forehead gauging her reaction. She just smiled and scooted closer to him; taking this as an approval he left a trail of feather light kisses from her forehead to the bridge of her nose. He hovered over her lips for a while, teasing and tasting her patience. The overwhelming scent of lavender and cinnamon with the added effect of his musky breathe lingering on her face did nothing to strengthen her patience. Growling, she placed both her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him to her awaiting, moist lips. Surprised at the sudden dominance but not one to give up, Byakuya happily returned the favour by nibbling on her bottom lip. She, being her stubborn self, refused entrance and smirked triumphantly when he failed to gain access.

Not one to lose a fight, Byakuya shunpoed away with her before slamming her gently across the nearby wall. Surprised by the sudden movement, Yukiko gasped and his sneaky tongue invaded the cavern of her mouth; his guerrilla tactics had worked. Then ensued another battle for dominance as their tongues glided against each other, fighting and striking and eliciting deep moans from either party. They explored each other to their mind's content before breaking apart for some much needed air. Their breathing had become laboured but neither was complaining as smiles were etched on their faces. "I hope that this punishment will help you improve with your concentration", the Kuchiki head replied with a smirk, his voice husky and alluring. Grinning widely, Yukiko grabbed him again and entangling her hands in his silky, dark locks engaged him in another chaste kiss. To hell with improvement! If she was going to get such an addicting punishment from him, she would rather remain a dunce for the rest of her life. Who knew that 'to err was divine'? Of course, one needed an irresistible and all-knowing sensei like Byakuya Kuchiki to set the errors straight! ;)


End file.
